La fermeture de Gringotts
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Les Niffleurs sont très attirés par tout ce qui brille... Alors vous imaginez très bien la situation dans laquelle je me suis fourré en lâchant plusieurs de ses bestioles dans une banque sorcière, n'est-ce pas ?


**Disclamer :** Après de nombreuses négociations, le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas :(

 **Titre :** La fermeture de Gringotts

 **Résumé :** Les Niffleurs sont très attirés par tout ce qui brille... Alors vous imaginez très bien la situation dans laquelle je me suis fourré en lâchant plusieurs de ses bestioles dans une banque sorcière, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Bêta :** DenielleLaw, magnifique fanfictionneuse !

* * *

 **La fermeture de Gringotts**

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences ! S'exclama une voix furieuse._

 _\- Bien sûr que si je m'en rends compte ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix, tu comprends ? Répondit une deuxième voix plus masculine._

 _\- Heu… Non, on ne comprends pas en quoi provoquer la fermeture de Gringotts nous aidera, souffla une troisième appartenant, elle également, à un homme._

 _\- On ne peut pas rentrer dans son coffre donc, … J'emploie une autre méthode ! Siffla le sorcier en se retenant sa colère.  
\- Méthode très radicale ! Répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme, les mains sur les hanches._

 _\- On est en guerre de toute façon… Affirma le second magicien en haussant les épaules._

 _\- Cela n'excuse pas tout ! Répondit la sorcière en se retenant de taper du pied._

 _\- Merde. Cela te va comme réponse ?_

 _-oOo-_

 _Comme chaque matin, les gobelins commençaient leur journée en vérifiant tous les comptes de la banque, en remplissant la paperasse en retard et en contactant de potentiels clients. Sans oublier la réunion sur leur stratégie internationale. Cependant, leur routine fut brusquement rompue quand ils se rendirent compte que tous les coffres avaient été cambriolés._

 _\- Comment est-ce possible !? S'écria aussitôt le directeur de Gringotts en perdant toutes ses couleurs._

 _\- C'est justement ça le problème… Ce n'est pas censé être possible, répondit un gobelin en parcourant les différentes sécurités. Aucune intrusion n'a été détectée par notre système monsieur._

 _\- Vous vous fichez de moi !? On cambriole une banque qui est, normalement, l'un des endroits les plus protégés d'Angleterre, même du monde et vous me dites qu'il n'y a aucune trace !? Sans compter le fait qu'ils ont prélevé dans tous les coffres, ils devaient donc être plusieurs ! S'exclama Gripsec. Appellez-moi ces foutus Aurors pour qu'ils fassent leur travail !_

 _\- Que devons-nous dire à nos clients monsieur ? Questionna Bogrod alors qu'une des créatures se précipitait vers la cheminée._

 _\- Absolument rien. Sinon, nous risquons de perdre la moitié d'entre eux, répondit le gobelin._

 _Sous la colère, ils ne virent pas les yeux brillants d'une créature au nez allongé, aux pattes avant plates comme des pelles et au ventre disproportionné qui les observaient avant de se diriger vers les grandes portes de Gringotts, suivis par plusieurs de ses confrères._

 _-oOo-_

 _Harry, Ron et Hermione secouèrent les niffleurs dans tous les sens pour faire tomber les pièces, les bijoux, et tout autre objet précieux de leur ventre._

 _\- Ce que je me demande, c'est comment tu as réussi à les faire revenir, informa la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés en reposant une des créatures par terre._

 _\- Avec un sifflet, répondit aussitôt le survivant en fouillant dans les piles de pièces d'or avec l'espoir de trouver la coupe de Poufsouffle._

 _\- Un sifflet ? Répéta le rouquin, incrédule._

 _\- Un sifflet à niffleur. C'est Hagrid qui l'a inventé. Il dit que ces petites bestioles deviennent vite incontrôlables, répondit Harry. JE L'AI TROUVÉ !_

 _En effet, dans sa main se trouvait un magnifique calice orné d'un blaireau. Ils avaient enfin réussi à avoir l'un des derniers horcrux._

 _\- Bien… Et comment on va remettre tout ça dans les coffres maintenant ? Questionna Hermione._

 _\- Et bien… C'est la partie légèrement… Problématique de notre plan, dit l'élu du monde sorcier en se grattant l'arrière de la tête._

 _\- C'est une blague ? Siffla furieusement la sorcière en mettant la main à sa baguette sans s'en apercevoir._

 _Flash Back_

\- Voilà ce qui c'est passé, informa Harry en fixant le ministre de la magie, légèrement gêné.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est vous qui avez provoqué la fermeture de Gringotts ? Répondit Kingsley, incrédule.

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire… On devait trouver la coupe pour éliminer lord Voldemort… Mais on en assumera toutes les conséquences, affirma aussitôt le survivant.

\- Cela tombe bien que vous me disiez ça, j'ai tout ça pour vous, répliqua l'ancien auror en posant une pile immense de parchemin devant leur nez.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés.

À cette question, un sourire presque cruel apparut sur le visage du ministre de la magie.

\- Toutes les plaintes des clients de Gringotts suite à la perte de leurs biens… Je vous souhaite bien du courage.

\- C'est une blague ?

* * *

Alors !? Ce petit drabble vous a plu ? Perso, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !

Merci à vous d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


End file.
